Percabeth: Who?
by Percabethshipper7
Summary: A sad Percabeth oneshot that I wrote for breaking peoples feels. Hope it works! WARNING: SUPER SAD FEEL BREAKER. SIDE AFFECTS: 1) TEARS 2) ETERNAL SOBBING 3) BREAKING STUFF 4) CRYING


**Hello everyone! I'm here to eternally break your Percabeth feels! This takes place after the war with Gaea. Percy and Annabeth are both 17.**

 **WARNING: SUPER SAD FEEL BREAKER. SIDE AFFECTS:**

 **1) TEARS**

 **2) ETERNAL SOBBING**

 **3) BREAKING STUFF**

 **4) CRYING**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **So, without further ado, I give you Percabeth:**

Annabeth POV

I was driving back to Camp Half-Blood in a storm. Not like rain storm. No, it was hailing and you could see lightning and hear thunder and I couldn't see anything. Like, nothing. As I was driving through the traffic the light turned red so suddenly I had to slam my foot on the breaks just in time. The van behind me wasn't so lucky. I think I felt something hit the back of my head and then everything went black.

Percy POV

Annabeth still wasn't back! I wondered what was taking so long. While I waited I turned on the TV that was made so monsters couldn't find it. I changed the channel to the news and looked to see a huge car crash on the freeway. There were about seven cars. The camera zoomed into the first car. I knew that car... it was... Annabeth! I grabbed my keys and got into my car as fast as I could and drove to the accident. When I got out I started running towards Annabeth's silver car. I was about to open the door when a large policeman put his arm out to stop me.

"Please stay away from the accident, sir," he ordered, standing in between me and the car.

I gritted my teeth. "That's my girlfriend in there."

"Don't worry, we ha-" he didn't get to finish. I pushed out of the way and opened the door. There she was. Annabeth was lying there, out cold. I tuned back to the officer.

"I'll take her to a hospital. I know of a good one nearby."

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't have yo-"

"Please?" I interrupted.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" I unbuckled her and picked her up. Once I got to my car I strapped her sleeping body into the back seat and started towards Camp.

I bent down next to Annabeth's bed. It was morning the next day and she was still passed out. I whispered into her ear.

"Annabeth, please wake up. If you do then I will take you to the beach or... the movies or... anywhere you want to go. Just wake up and call me a seaweed brain for worrying about you."

Nothing. I looked up to see Will Solace staring at me. "Is... Is she gonna be okay?" I asked. Will nodded. I looked back down at my Wise Girl and started playing with her curls. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I sighed a breath of relief and kissed her forehead. She stared at me in confusion.

"Who... Who are you?"

"Haha, Annabeth. Very funny," I said sarcastically.

"What? Who... Who's Annabeth? I'm confused."

I started to get a little worried but hoped she would just smile and say 'Gotcha Seaweed Brain!' and then we'd both laugh. "Annabeth, you got me, okay?"

"I'm not joking! Who are you?"

I finally realized she wasn't kidding. She had no idea who I was. All of our adventures, our friends... No. This was just some pathetic dream. Right? It had to be. I would just wake up and go spill to Annabeth and she would say something cheesy, like 'I would never forget you, Seaweed Brain.' And would kiss her and we'd be happy. I figured that was what would happen so I pinched myself to confirm that it was only a nightmare. There was only one problem. I wasn't actually dreaming. Holding back tears I said,

"I... I'm Percy Jackson. You're Annabeth Chase and the most beautiful girl I've ever met and my girlfriend. I love you more than anything and have been through... everything with you. You were in a car crash and now you apparently have Amnesia. And... And..." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying and she probably thought I was insane. I put my head in my hands and cried for a while until Will walked in.

"Percy? What's wrong?"

I looked up and dried my tears. "Amnesia," was all I could say. Will stared for a moment until he put the pieces together.

"Holy tartarus..." he mumbled and walked over to us. I just watched as he asked Annabeth questions. She was trying to remember but couldn't recall anything. When he was done, Will sighed.

"I... I don't know what to do Percy. I'm sorry man, she doesn't remember anything."

I nodded and stood up to walk away. I turned back to look at Annabeth again. She still has a little bit of gray in her hair that she shares with me. We always said that it connects us so we can always be together. But she doesn't remember that know.

 **Okay, so I hope I destroyed your feels! I honestly have no idea why I wrote that. I just kind of... I don't know. Please don't kill me!**

 **Btw, she doesn't get her memory back.**


End file.
